thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24481972-20150608051043
High ceilings, wide corridors. This place is the definition of professional. Several armed soldiers are lined up against the walls, all guns aimed at me. How welcoming. Not only are there soldiers, but I also spot a few mutants spying on me and the two guards escorting me from afar. We stop in front of a pair of double doors. The two guards position them selves on either side of the two doors, leaving me to open them. The doors are heavy, as expected. I swing open the left door to be greeted by two other soldiers in the room. Jesus Christ... Other then them, there's another man sitting behind a desk, fiddling with an old revolver. "Ah, you're here! Take a seat." He says, making a gesture the two chairs in front of him. He's trying to play the nice guy, soften me up a little. It's not working a bit. Even thought that may be, I still sit down in the chair on the right side. There's an awkward silence that lingers in the air for a minute or two as we both stare at one another, trying to figure each other out. "You're probably wondering why I--" "I know why you want me here." I interrupt. "I saw your list, I'm one of the guys you want. You're hoping that I will join you and in exchange you leave the other mutants I got tied up in this safe." He chuckles. "Straight to buisness, huh? I like your style." He compliments. After locking the cylinder back in the revolver, he places it on it's side in the middle of the desk. "Now, answer me this: Will you accept?" I look down at my smart watch. It still isn't glitching yet so Anthony isn't done. I need to stall. "And if I say no?" I ask. He scoffs. "Why would you?" He asks back. "Here, we are making innovations that will change humanity forever! We have a genius mutant that is currently infusing weapons with mutations. Think about what this would do for war! Enforcing the law would hardly be a problem. We can even use this to take down Pluto himself. Surely, you can understand that what we're doing is all for the sake of humanity. Why wouldn't you want to be a part of this?" I don't answer for acouple of seconds, mostly just to buy time. "Are you done?" I ask, a little annoyned. He returns the favor by looking like I'm a pest for a second. He nods. "Now, you say that what you're all doing here is for humanity. And I can understand why you'd think that. But allow me to elaborate to you that what you're doing very well may be the downfall of humanity itself. Mutations are bad all by themselves. Now imagine what they would be like in the wrong hands." "That's just the thing, Peterson. We're going to develop a sys--" "I'm. Not. Done." I intterupt again. He's pissed, I can tell. But I couldn't care less. "No matter what kind of system you develop, I promise you, humanity always finds a way to bring itself. I've been traveling this world for years now, I've seen things that no one my age should ever see. I've come to realization over everything. In short, my answer is no. I will not join Quantum." His face is red with anger but he eventuallt forces himself to calm down and continue the conversation. "So we're going to come after you and your mutants again. What are you going to do?" "I have something else that may be of your interest." I say. I reach into my pocket which alerts the guards and they raise their guns. Cross puts his hand up and the guns lower. Pulling out my phone, I place it in front of the gun on the desk. "Coordinates to one of Pluto's bases. In Switzerland." He raises an eyebrow. "But I'm not asking you stop attacking us. What I want is for you to release a certain 'employee' in one of your American bases." His eyebrow goes back down. His face is expressionless but I can tell he's confused. After thinking about it, he opens one of his drawers on the left side of his desk and brings out a tablet of some sort. He slides his finger across an icon and a display of multiple faces with names underneath them. All names that begin with 'A'. I see... "Veronica," I inform him. He types in the name using s stylus he got out of a pen holder. Once the screens finished loading, I see only three faces. None of which belong to the Veronica I know. "What the hell? Why isn't she on here?" "Not sure. But as long as you hold up your end of the bargain..." He says, reaching for my phone. Before he even touches it, it zaps and hisses. He did it. I stand up, getting ready to say something before an automated voice breaks throught the speakers along with blaring red lights. "Warning! Code six two seven: Cyber Attack! Warning! Code six two seven: Cyber attack!" I snap my head back at Cross he stares right back at me. We're both thinking the same thing. We both reach for the gun on the desk.